sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Eduardo Trinidad-Villa
Name: Eduardo Trinidad-Villa Gender: Male Age: 17 yr 9 mo Grade: 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Most of his "free" time is spent either in his room listening to game soundtracks (of all things!) or on lengthy IM sessions on the family computer when his father isn't using it. Other times he simply lies in bed and stares at the ceiling, sometimes crying. About the only "major" activity in his life is the battle royale known as "Survival of the Fittest," particularly the most recent round where he witnessed none other than his old friend Damien wreaking havoc. Appearance: Standing at 6-foot-flat, Eddie doesn't seem to stand out, even for a nerd. Eddie has short black hair and earth-brown eyes. His face is fairly acne-ridden, though it's fairly limited to his cheeks and parts of his forehead. He has close-to-full lips that he sometimes enjoys curling in slightly to make him look more "European." Other than that he looks rather generic and plain, save for the fact that his eyes seem slightly narrowed as if almost glaring. In terms of clothing, it seems that Eduardo's hellbent on blending into the wall. He wears plain dark-colored shirts (T-Shirt or Polo, doesn't matter much to him) and fairly loose jeans and sometimes shorts with sandals if it's summer. As long as he feels it's convincingly "straight" and not too "wannabe," he'll wear it. Biography: Born the child of relatively-well-off-and-educated Panamanian immigrants fleeing Noriega, Eduardo Trinidad-Villa's family arrived in America looking to prosper. His father is a 9-to-5er currently working his way up the local branch of a corporation while his mother's a devoted housewife. Of course, despite their relatively low income, they weren't discouraged from sending Eduardo to a fairly prestigious school. It was while he was in early junior high that he met Damien Carter-Madison. The two quickly became friends and NOT JUST because the two had hyphenated last names in common. Both were accelerated a grade, Eduardo from 1st to 2nd. Both had parents in the PTA, though Eduardo's were clearly subservient to President Nicole. And most importantly, both were severely picked on and ostracized from the affluent crowd to the point where they dreaded merely going to school. Eddie and Damien could both be found at each other's houses, and both their parent/s enjoyed them having company. Although Eddie's parents were frequently urged by Nicole to do something about it, they were more reactive than active. They actually found themselves apologizing to the counselors for any "cries for help" expressed Eddie toward other pupils and teachers. Eventually, the torment culminated in an incident where a particularly rich pupil tried to pick a fight with him, and Eduardo instinctively tried to fend him (and teachers who tried to intervene) off with stainless-steel silverware. A little blood was shed, but Eddie eventually received the brunt of the physical punishment. The last time Eduardo contacted Damien was earlier that morning, when Damien came crying to him while he was using the sink. He hit Eduardo so fast as he came in that they both fell to the ground, and they clung to each other until a teacher entered the bathroom and sent them back to their respective classes. After the incident, Eduardo was officially withdrawn (i.e. expelled) from that school and sent to juvie for a year. He's still on medication today, though he doesn't take it nearly as much (or in as large doses) as he used to. Shortly after he was released, he and his family moved downstate to Highland Beach, mostly due to his father's recent promotion causing a relocation. He was enrolled in Southridge Senior High School in the junior year a few months later to finish his education, his "grade gap" erased. Since he was enrolled, his parents have also noticed a marked change in his behavior. Once a panicky, fearful little boy, Eduardo ended up turning into a rather bitter and vocally cynical (and still fairly fearful) teenager. Around school he's picked on with relatively more physical force, but he seems to be taking it rather well (given that it's a public school). He appears to be a personal target of LB Daniel Carvalho, but not many people have witnessed Boxer's attacks in public. He often sits close to or at the back of class, and although he regularly gets above-public-school-average grades he often appears disinterested in learning altogether. He has a general disdain for people - particularly the "popular" crowd - definitely rubs off on others who try to "get close," save perhaps for Boxer who seems too dense to have anything rub off on him and not evaporate. He personally considers Boxer a "friend," though he refuses to talk about the details. Whenever he has to verbally converse with someone, his tone is often very acerbic, technical and cynical, sometimes leading to rather painful repercussion. Many of his classmates consider Eduardo rather devoid of most emotions beside frustration (especially when it comes to groupwork) though he can be dependable when it comes right down to it. Still, his parents urged him enough he forced himself to take college aptitude tests and send in major college and scholarship applications. Many of the initial results seem promising but he doesn't see himself entering a major college let alone a good "career", the approval papers simply going in a pile in a corner drawer. In fact, he merely finds the schoolwork and computer work a way to keep himself and his own mind busy. He also jogs around his community and borrows his mom's dumbbell set to keep his body busy, but it's all really to "kill time." To put it another way, Eduardo is very dogmatically certain that people like Carvalho and the rest of the State Champion team are practically assured NFL careers - and the popular crowd assured of cushy lifestyles, while the best that "geeks like me" can hope for is a career in "making the stupid even richer." The fact that a close relative of the person that started his fateful fight went on to become a California State Senator recently reinforced his dismally bleak outlook on life. He's convinced that his life has lost all real hope, but he won't take the "easy way out" because enough of his parents' conservative Christian upbringing rubbed off on him that he's got a good fear of that Fire Down Below. After all, he believes that "if I'm going to end up fading into obscurity, I might as well enjoy the fall." Advantages: Relatively smart and not very (emotionally) sensitive. Very hard worker and dependable in a group, as long as he isn't "interfered" with too much. Disadvantages: At only 160 lbs, Eduardo isn't exactly a model of physical fitness despite his workouts. He has a basic idea of how to handle weapons and can "adapt" quite a few everyday objects into weapons as well but can't wield them very sturdily to make a major difference. He is also unskilled at hand-to-hand combat. His clear lack of social skills could also make him more enemies than friends, and there are many more people he would rather just leave alone than kill outright. Designated Number: Male Student no. 05 The above biography is as written by laZardo. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Claymore (Scottish Sword) Conclusions: '''Hey look, B06 survived after all! I kid, I kid, although B05 seems to have quite a lot in common with his good buddy in last season's competition. It makes me wonder if he'll do half as well as that little shrimp managed to, or if he'll crumble and be an easy out. I guess only time will tell. Game Evaluations '''Kills: Tanya Bonneville Killed by: Darnell Butler Collected Weapons: Claymore (issued weapon, to Darnell Butler), hedgeclippers (from Darnell Butler) Allies: Enemies: Darnell Butler, Daniel "Boxer" Carvalho? Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: "Original recipe or extra crispy?" - on killing Tanya Bonneville Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads containing Eduardo, in chronological order. The Past: *Fate Is A Hooker Pregame: *Problems Without Solutions *Third Period AP Chem. *Lunch Broken *What's in the Past is History *Into the Abyss *A Favor for a "Friend" *A Favor Repaid *Round One, Fight One; Paul vs. Troy *Homework Blues V3: *Everybody Wants to Rule the World *Blood and Thunder *From Serenity to Shame *Best Served Cold *Summer Can't Last Too Long *Day By Day Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Eduardo Trinidad-Villa. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students